dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoon Doo Joon
Perfil *'Nombre:' 윤두준 / Yoon Doo Joon *'Profesión: '''Cantante y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura: 178cm *'''Peso: 66kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres y hermana *'Agencia: 'Around US Entertainment Biografía Yoon Doo Joon nació en Goyang, Corea del Sur el 4 de julio de 1989. Al principio soñaba con convertirse en un maestro de Educación Física de secundaria pero su interés por la música llegó cuando vio el documental del popular grupo BIGBANG, aunque al principio sus padres y profesores no lo apoyaban, finalmente terminó inscribiéndose en una escuela de música y comenzó a audicionar para cumplir su nuevo sueño de ser cantante. Doo Joon llegó a ser un aprendiz de JYP Entertainment y fue presentado en el documental Hot Blooded Men, un programa reality que muestra la preparación para el debut, con 2AM y 2PM, pero fue eliminado a lo largo del transcurso del programa. Luego se trasladó a Cube Entertainment y se presentó como rapero en el AJ “Wipe the Tears”. Después de su debut con el grupo, se convirtió en parte de Danbi y debutó como actor a través de More Charming by the Day y All My Love. Finalmente debutó como el líder de BEAST. Dramas *Let's Eat 3 (tvN, 2018) *Radio Romance (KBS2, 2018) *Because This is My First Life (tvN, 2017) cameo *Let's Fight Ghost (tvN, 2016) cameo *Splash Splash LOVE (MBC, 2015) *Let's Eat 2 (tvN, 2015) *Let's Eat (tvN, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *I Live in Cheongdam-dong (jTBC, 2012) *A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2011) cameo *All My Love (MBC, 2010) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''Loving U'' tema para All My Love (2010) Películas *IRIS 2: The Movie (2013) *Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2012) Programas de TV *Living Together in Empty Room (MBC, 2017) *Mr. Baek: The Homemade Food Master 3 (tvN, 2017) *Battle Trip (KBS2, 2017) *Raid the Convenience Store (tvN, 2017) como MC *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) como Panelista *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2016) Ep. 473, 480-481 *Battle Trip (KBS2, 2016) *Hello Friends (KBS2, 2016) *Let's Eat with My Friend (tvN, 2015) *Laws of the Jungle (SBS, 2015-2016) Ep. 186-194 *2015 Autumn Season Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2015) *The Human Condition 3 (KBS, 2015) *2015 Spring Season Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2015) *2014 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2014) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2013) *2013 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2013) *Let's Go! Dream Team Season 2 (KBS2, 2012) *2012 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2012) *Music On Top (JTBC, 2012) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) *Exciting CUBE TV (Mnet, 2011) *2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2010) *Actress of the Butler (MBC,2010 ) *Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) *Danbi (단비) (2009) *Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008) Anuncios *'2014:' Nongshim 'Typhoon Noodle' junto a Kim So Hyun *'2013:' ODM WATCH junto a Son Dong Woon *'2013:' Kelburn *'2012:' Diadora *'2012:' ShoeMarker junto a Kim Hyun Ah *'2011:' A'PIEU junto a Lee Ki Kwang *'2011:' BBQ AR *'2010:' Buckaroo Jeans Videos Musicales *G.NA - I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better (2010) *AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) - Wipe The Tears (2009) Colaboraciones *Eluphant - Kidult (feat Yoon Doo Joon) (2011) *Yangpa - Bon Appetit (feat Yoon Doo Joon) (2011) Reconocimientos *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Novato de comedia (All My Love, More Charming by the Day) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'HIGHLIGHT. **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Especialidades:' Canto, Rap, Futbol. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar HipHop y R&B, fútbol y jugar juegos. *'Educación:''' Kyung Hee Cyber University, Dongshin University. *Participó en el reality "M. NET Hot Blood", los ganadores del programa forman los grupos de 2PM y 2AM. *Participó en una sesión de fotos para una manca de zapatos junto a Yoseob su compañero y Nayeon de Twice. *El 22 de agosto de 2018, se informó que Yoon Doo Joon recientemente recibió su notificación para enlistarse en el ejército como soldado activo para el 24 de agosto. Doo Joon se encontraba participando en la selección para el proceso de 'Policía de Servicio' sin embargo falló el exámen lo que conllevó a que fuera convocado por para prestar su servicio militar esa misma semana. Debido a lo abrupto de su llamado sus proyectos tuvieron que ser cancelados y acortados (en el caso del drama Let's Eat 3). *El mismo 22 de Agosto, Doo Joon dejó un menasaje para sus fanáticos: "Hola, soy Doojoon. Se sorprendieron, ¿verdad? Yo también me sorprendí. Aunque no tanto como ustedes. Para cumplir finalmente mi deber militar obligatorio a esta edad, tendré que irme de repente. Yo quería ir antes. Sin embargo, estoy feliz porque finalmente puedo aliviar algo de esa carga. La parte más triste que realmente me preocupa es el hecho de que tendré que irme sin decirles adiós. Mi corazón siente mucho dolor… El hecho de haber podido disfrutar de esta vida de celebridad durante casi 10 años es principalmente gracias a los Lights. En esta vida irregular, el hecho de que pude sentir los sentimientos más normales de felicidad, tristeza y otras cosas es gracias a los recuerdos especiales que pude crear con todos ustedes. Estuvieron conmigo por un tercio de mi vida todo el tiempo animándome. Gracias sinceramente por su apoyo. Fue un honor. Ahora planeo comenzar el tercer capítulo de mi vida. A mis miembros, familiares, amigos, familiares de la compañía y miembros del personal de drama que me apoyaron, lo siento mucho y estoy agradecido. Espero que todos estén sanos. Finalmente, a nuestros y mis fans que quiero. Por favor mantengan siempre su salud como prioridad, y espero que sean felices y estén sanos. Gracias. Adiós. De un quinto de Highlight, Doojoon”. *El 5 de abril de 2019, la agencia de Yoon Doojoon, Around Us Entertainment, reveló: “Después de su alistamiento, Doojoon ha demostrado diligencia en las tareas que recibió y dirigió a otros soldados con su ejemplo. El 1 de abril de 2019, fue ascendido a cabo tres meses antes de lo programado”. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Yoon Doo Joon20.jpg Yoon Doo Joon21.jpg Yoon Doo Joon22.jpg Categoría:Around US Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín